rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael
Mikael is an archangel. He is the famous head angel in the whole universe. He lives in heaven and governs the place as a caretaker. He is also the Guardian of Justice. He has a group of elite angels under his command. He places a Guardian angel in each house as all humans and children of God. He also punish and reward anyone who break or follow the Ten Commandment severely. The department is called Rest in Peace Department. Appearance Mikael appears to be a man, dressed in white and in his 30's. He wears a white suit and a mask covering a part of his face. His long golden hair and confident smile are his signature. He is very arrogant, Rea usually refer him as peacock. Background Mikael is the first angel who was created by the Universe One. He has lived for a millenium years already. He is very loyal to the Universe One. He has perform for so long, the world has openly accept him as a Guardian, be it adult or children. Story His first touch on the mortal world was cast a continetal shift under command of the Universe One. His second touch on mortal world is also punishment of certain country. Even though, he is the head angel and protector of children. He once lead an army of angels and put every first born to eternal sleep at a far off land. At some point of the timeline, he is the one who banish Olivia under Rea's command. As Olivia fail to protect the evil from entering the universe garden, he smite Olivia with his sword and split her grace from her and banish her to mortal realm. He is also task to defeat and capture any raider or intruder of the universe property. His current priority is the every member of the Chaos Cycle. His prophecy is to slain great evil, he haven't step foot on the mortal world for five milleniums already. Abilites As the archangel, he is very powerful. Even among the rank of Seraphim, he considers over power as he has live for millenium. If Rea has not hold the power to bestow by the Universe One, he will claim the throne easily. Judgement -''' His powers are to judge the one around him. For example, who lies in front of his present will turn to stone, whoever has lost faith, their eye will set unblaze. No one shall kill in front of him, whoever kills his time will get taken away. Who holds hate towards him will get their powers taken. Whoever turns his back on him, they will become an obedient puppet. '''Swordmanship '-' He is a master swordman. Everytime, he wield his sword, the holy fire engulf sword as the sword and holy element recognize his talent. Highest Light - 'He is the one who possess the highest light magic in all realm. Easily banish every demon and spirit. '''Wing of White -' His wings appear to be naked to eye. It is actually so huge that it appears outside of the building or 50 meters away. The wings also act as a aura and area of effect for his judgement spell. Relationships '''Rea They appear to be in good term with the Watcher. However Mikael wishes to take her place as the leader. Quotes * I am the destined one. * Perish yourself before I perish you. * I am the most trusted angel by the Universe One. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from Bayonneta Category:Jona19992 Males Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Chaotic Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Universe Office